


The Morning After

by Qzeebrella



Series: Night and Day [2]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, how do they handle meeting in Star Fleet Headquarters the day after being together in the bathhouse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malcolm's Point of View

I step inside as the door opens and immediately slam to a halt. It’s him! The man I spent last night with. I just can’t believe it. But it is him. My Jon. And he’s Captain Archer. Damn!

This is a disaster. What if he thinks I slept with him to gain favour? Shit! What if he expects me to keep my promise to stay?

Oh god. Why doesn’t he say something instead of just sitting there gaping at me?

Come on Malcolm! You can do this. All you have to do is speak up, or move, or something!


	2. Jon's Point of View

Oh wow. It’s him! Damn. How did I get so lucky as to have him walk into my life again so soon? I have to have done something great in a previous life to deserve this. Whatever it was, I’m glad I did it.

Oh god. He looks so stunned and scared. I hope I don’t frighten him off. I guess it’d help if I said hi or something, anything. But I seem to be stuck here gaping at him like an idiot. 

Come on Jon! It’s not that hard to say hello, I’m so glad to see you, is it?


	3. Malcolm's point of view

Oh lord! Now what will I do? I promised Jon that I would stay next time, but I have also always been taught that fraternization is wrong. This is the worst luck! Why did Jon have to turn out to be the captain?

What am I going to do now? I can not break my promise to him and I don’t know if I can bear to break or bend the frat regs. But if I can’t learn to do so, I will lose the best thing to ever happen to me and I don’t think I could bear that.


	4. Jon's point of view

He looks almost as if he is torn between staying and running. I can only hope that he will choose to stay.

I wonder where the self confidence he had last night went to? He was so sure of himself and commanding and now? Now I just want to wrap my arms around him and never let go. 

I want to reassure him and comfort him and take care of him. I want him to want that from me and want to give that to me too. I want him to feel safe with me. I want him to love me.


	5. Malcolm's point of view

He’s still not saying anything. He’s just sitting there with a surprised, happy look on his face. It’s going to be up to me to make the first move, just as I did last night.

Wait a second… I made the first move last night. That means it shouldn’t be against regulations for us to have a relationship. I can keep my promise to him without going against the official regulations. It will, however, violate everything I was ever taught as a Reed though. Then again, I’ve always rebelled against the Reed traditions, so this should be a cinch.


	6. Jon's point of view

Oh good. He’s lost the scared look and taken a step towards me. He has a determined gleam in his eyes, one that highlights the sudden flare of hope that seems to have consumed him.

He’s straightened his posture and once again looks like the confident man I met last night. I silently swear not to forget the glimpse of vulnerability he showed me though.

He’s made another step toward me. He’s decided to take the risk of honouring his promise to stay! Oh God, this is the happiest moment of my life so far.

How did I get so lucky?


	7. Malcolm's point of view

“Jon.”

“Malcolm.”

“We need to talk.” I say, knowing that those four words are amongst the most dreaded in the world. But, hopefully this will be a good talk. One about how we’ll balance responsibility and our relationship. On how we will deal with the line of command issues and the separation of duty and private life. On who will be responsible for my work reviews. And on how we will handle professional differences of opinion. 

Then we can talk about all the other things that effect normal relationships and whether or not I should have separate quarters. Then we’ll kiss.


	8. Jon's point of view

Malcolm has very definite ideas on how we need to handle this and, for the most part, I agree. We do need some ground rules in place to make this work, but we also need some give and take.

You see, I need to be able to come home and set aside being Captain for awhile and have someone else be responsible for awhile. I need someone who needs me to rely on them in our personal life and, yet, is able to follow my commands in our professional lives. Luckily, I think Malcolm is my man.


	9. Both points of view or either of them

We talked for twenty minutes, or so, on our professional responsibilities and the need to leave work at work. Then we began to talk of what we both need and want from a relationship. Surprisingly, our needs and wants mostly mesh. 

Of course, it won’t be all smooth sailing, even with all these guidelines in place, but it will be worth the effort it takes to make this work. What we have is special. I’m so glad we found each other again so unexpectedly. I never expected to find this when I went to that bathhouse last night, but I am glad I did. It’s turned out to be the best thing I’ve ever done, so far.


End file.
